We Found Love
by 21angle
Summary: He's bored of waiting for her. He will make a move and show her just how good he could love her. They found love in a hopeless place.


**_We Found Love_**

Damon/Elena One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the song

**Prompt:** Elena discovers her love for Damon through a song that describes them perfectly.

**A/N:** This is another random one-shot I whipped up in like 4 hours, hope you like it! Review and tell me your thoughts about it or to make a request for a one you want to see Elena's outfit you can find me on Polyvore- damonsalvtore16. Here's the link for Elena's outfit- elena-we_found_love/set?id=63936368

Thank You and enjoy!

* * *

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
You almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing  
No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
And when it's over, and it's gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good_

Damon watched as her beautiful body moved gracefully along the swarm of hot sweaty bodies; none of them could ever compare to her beauty. None of them had her beautifully tanned skin, or her captivating brown eyes that he could just stare into for eternity. They didn't have her rich chocolate brown locks that were curled for once, nor did they have her body. God that body of hers, so sickeningly sweet and sexy; from her heart shaped face, to her smooth olive skin, not to mention her teasing cleavage. He flat tummy, her sexy strong thighs that he'd run his hands on over and over. He could look at her long legs that went on for miles for the rest of his life, and he couldn't help the smirked that produced when he saw her ass sway to the beat. He had the urge to bounce quarters off of it, to sink his fangs into it, to slap it and watch it jiggle. Her womanly curves looked exquisite in the tight denim shorts she wore.

Her look was simple yet caught everyone man in the room's eyes, along with her shorts she wore a loose knitted jumper that stopped a little over her belly button. She had recently gotten her belly button pierced with Caroline on a dare and she looked quite sexy with it, as it gleamed in the light as she rocked her body along with the beat. Finally was her lace up black combat boots that gave away this sexy tomboyish _'I don't give a fuck' _attitude. Her hair was in long luscious curls that were draped over her back and moved when she did. She had the typical 'nerd' glasses sitting on top of her head. Her makeup gave away a dark stony look that just made her look _bad ass_.

Damon swallowed as she turned and headed back to the table holding up straight a highly intoxicated, giggling Bonnie "I **love** alcohol!" She cheered in between chuckles.

Elena laughed flashing her pearly whites all while rolling her eyes at her drunk best friend, "Someone doesn't know how to hold their liquor." She teased before kissing her forehead and letting her baby bro take charge of her.

Her eyes caught his for a second before she turned away and strutted back over to an oblivious Caroline who still danced in the throng of bodies enjoying everything the night had to offer. Damon watched as her hips swayed from side to side as she swaggered to her best friend with the new found grace she'd inquired in the last few years.

"What are you staring at mate?" Klaus asked with a raised eye brow.

"My girl." He answered simply. Elena was **his** _girl_, he owned her heart, and soul and body- she just didn't know it yet. She was **his** _property_. He **owned** her. She **belonged** to him and him only. Elena Gilbert was Damon Salvatore's…always and forever without a doubt.

Stefan rolled his eyes amused, "She doesn't want anything to do with you and I besides friendship Damon," He told him before kissing his girlfriend of 10 months, Courtney, on the cheek.

Damon rolled his eyes, "No she doesn't want _you_ Stefan. She loves me; she's just too scared to let herself feel it."

"Oh bloody get over it already; she is not that fucking fantastic!" Rebekah snarled annoyed tugging down what they guessed was supposed to be a sexy little number; it looked more like a shiny scrap of clothing but…

Damon rolled his eyes at the bitchy jealous blondes' antics, "You know what this is ridiculous, I'm tired of waiting for Elena to make a move, "He said annoyed. They were shocked to think he'd finally come to his senses that the girl simply wasn't interested in him- "I'll just have to prove it, now."- Or not.

They all watched as he shot his predatory eyes towards the luscious doppelganger in question, they all raised eye brows seeing the blue orbs widen in shock and lust. They all followed his gaze and almost collectively all jaws dropped at the sight. The young girl had her back to the blonde vampire's creamy chest and her neck was tilted to the side she craned it up to continue locking lips with her. Never in a million years- which is a long time to a vampire- did they think they'd ever see the day where Elena -saint- Gilbert, kissed a girl, let alone her best friend.

The two had their pouty lips firmly attached to one another as their lower bodies never missed a beat and continued to move away. They could see both faces contort in pleasure as they kissed and kissed until they broke away for Elena to breathe in the air her human body needed.

They saw a smirk come upon Elena's face as Caroline whispered something in her ear than to Damon's shock her lusty gaze snapped to his. Wait lusty gaze?

She brought her tongue out to gaze over her bottom lip before turning away and chatting to Caroline who rolled her eyes said something to her once more before marching away to the table leaving Elena alone. This hadn't seemed to faze Elena in the slightest as she continued to move along the best, with or without a dance partner, she still was the best out there.

The usually blonde vampire was pissed and annoyed -it was quite obvious by her expression that she was angry yet determined- , "Damon do us all a favor and go show Elena what she's missing." It was more like a demand than a question behind her words.

Damon smirked at this before nodding to her and quipping,"I was thinking the exact same thing Blondie."

* * *

Just as Damon had strutted over behind Elena a familiar song rushed and pounded through the speakers sending the thrashing bodies into an up beat sway.

He tapped Elena's shoulder and before she could turn around she was swiftly in his arms, back to chest with his neck nuzzled into her neck softly.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

She could smell the sweet aroma of his scent sparked with his masculine cologne along with bourbon and whiskey. She knew exactly whose body was pressed up against hers, exactly whose face was nuzzling her neck. She could feel his hand wandering the free patch of skin on her stomach as they guided along to the rhythm of the beat. She knew Damon was holding her, dancing with her, and she reviled in every second of it.

They rocked along to the beat gracefully and let the words of the song flly sink in as Elena finally felt everything she'd be trying to sweep under the rug.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

Every kiss, touch and embrace flashed through her mind as she felt his hands running up and down her body sending tingling sensations straight to her core. She moaned softly as he kissed from her cheek down her neck than starting over and repeating the action. "Don't fight what you feel for me Elena, let yourself love me back." He whispered in her ear, surprising her that she could hear him despite the loud music.

"Love. Me. Back." He said slowly kissed up and down every patch of skin he could reach on their position.

* * *

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love a life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

Damon swiftly turned Elena in his arms and smashed his arms to hers in an all consuming, heart soaring kiss. The vampire licked softly at her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth to grant him entrance, moaning as he ran his tongue across hers skillfully. They broke apart once the need for her to breath took over the lust that consumed them both daily and had been building up for years. They stared into each other's eyes feeling many emotions swarm through them at that moment.

Without waiting for her consent a lame response that would surely come out of her mouth and piss him off greatly, he grabbed her and in his and interlocked their fingers before placing her in front of him with his hand on her lower back; he began guiding her into the back where he knew a private lounge was.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, "Stefan muttered amused.

"It's about damn time."

"A sensual little dance was all it took?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Are they seriously about to have sex in a club, how tacky." Rebekah sneered with disgust.

"That is my sister, I don't wanna hear about her and Damon banging." Jeremy grimaced.

"You just wish it was you." Kol rolled his eyes at his sister.

"I do not!" She fumed.

All rolled their eyes at the annoying blonde and ignored her and continued to chat about Delena and their long trip to nirvana- which would hopefully be coming soon in the longue.

* * *

Damon closed the door then slammed Elena into it -not hard enough to hurt her of course- once they'd entered the longue.

"This going to be quick, I'll savor you later." Damon muttered against her lips as he worked her jean shorts down along with her lacy blue panties. He didn't think there was a point to work off all their clothes so simply lowered his trousers to rest at his hips and to spring his deliciously hard cock that was oozing pre-cum. She nodded against him as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair enjoying the sensations he caused for her body.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

He carried her over to the leather couch and quickly climbed on top of her. Damon pulled her shorts down to her knees and spread her legs as far as they could go with the restrictions of her shorts.

He lined his member up with her awaiting heat before meeting her gaze for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She smiled and nodded at him; he smiled back and slowly pushed into her wanting to memorize how she felt when he was inside her for the first time. They moan in unison was the beautiful moment, at how good everything felt, how perfect they fit together.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine_

He started off with a few slow and steady pumps letting her adjust to him inside of her as he was much bigger than the average guy; to let her comprehend the fact that they were finally doing this. He stared into her memorizing brown eyes as if in a trance before releasing his grip on her hips and grabbing her hands interlocking their fingers above her head. The position was intimate and sexy and as he began to thrust into her, slowly gaining speed, it was as if the world didn't exist anymore.

It was just them. Damon and Elena. Salvatore and Gilbert. Vampire and human. Lover and lover. They. Were. One.

"Don't hold back Lena, "He cooed sweetly "I wanna hear you baby."

She released her bottom lip from the trap she'd set with her teeth and did as he said and let herself moan freely. "Mmm…Damon." She groaned

He began to gradually pick up his pace, in and out her core, filling her to the hilt- overwhelming passion and pleasure crashing on them both.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

He was so soon fucking her so hard that you could hear the loud sound of his body hitting hers with loud slaps as he pounded into her heat. "I'm close Elena." He warned

"Urggg… me to Damon…so close…make me cum, please." She moaned loudly as he fucked her into the couch.

He still held her gaze as he reached in between their thrashing bodies to find her button and began to tweak if causing Elena's body to shake as she met her sweet release. "Damon! Oh Damon!" She wailed as she came and with a few thrusts he wasn't far behind and filled her womb with hot spurts of cum.

They kissed lazily as they sat together basking in the bliss that their coupling had offered, which they gladly accepted.

Damon re-dressed her shaking body and pulled his pants back up and made sure their appearances weren't scattered. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers once more; stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb causing her to send him a goofy smile.

They walked out of the longue un-seen and quickly walked back to the dance floor where they embraced in each other's arm and shared a sweet, passionate, mind blowing kiss.

* * *

The group watched from their V.I.P booth table and smiled,"Now that is love." Elijah nodded with a small smile and everyone nodded in agreement.

They broke the kiss so she could regain her breath. Elena looked up at him with a small love-struck smile "I love you Damon."

Damon was sure his heart had started beating again as he had waited for what seemed like forever for her to say those very words, "I love you to Elena, I've always loved you and I always will." He said before capturing her lips once more, swaying her to the beat.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
_

"I guess we found love in a hopeless place." Elena smiled cheekily.

"Yah I guess we did baby." He smiled back before capturing her sweet lips once more making her stomach erupt in butterflies and her heart soar.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_


End file.
